


Open and Closed Doors

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Felicity's POV, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2018, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity remembers all the open and closed doors throughout her relationship with Oliver.





	Open and Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon prompt - Closed Door.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

Felicity could barely believe what just happened. Oliver Queen, THE Oliver Queen had just shown up at her desk and asked for help. He was not at all what she expected.

 

First, he lied to her saying he about a damaged laptop, failing to mention the bullet holes. Then it turned out not to be his laptop at all. 

 

She always was too curious for her own good. It’s not as though she could have refused to help him anyway, his name was on the building. But babbling in front of her boss not cool, Smoak.

 

As she thought about the billionaire playboy turned survivor she couldn’t help but remember how he made her feel. Everyone knew his story, how he returned after spending five years on an island but she hadn’t expected him to be quite so - so nice. 

 

There was far more to Oliver Queen then he was presenting to the world and she couldn’t help but like that. She smiled. She couldn’t help but like him.

 

She considered the door to her heart closed since her experience with Cooper but it may just have opened a crack.

 

\---------->>>>>>

 

In the year since she met Oliver Queen, Felicity learned to keep her feelings to herself. First, there was gorgeous Laurel, McKenna and now it seems Isabel Rochev. 

 

She just didn’t understand. When Oliver opened the hotel room the last thing she expected was to see Isabel stroll past. Why her?

 

The pain Felicity felt reminded her why she shut the door to her heart so long ago. Oliver deserved so much better than Isabel. He deserved someone who could give him the happiness he’d been missing.

 

So, when Oliver tried to explain his relationship with Isabel, she had no choice but to tell him just that. He deserved more.

 

\---------->>>>>>

 

No matter how hard Felicity tried to close her heart to Oliver it just would not work. She dated Ray and still, her feelings for Oliver persisted. He said he just wanted her to be happy by why couldn’t he see all it would take to make her happy was to be with him?

 

So she had gone to him in Nanda Parbat to tell him she loved him before he left her for good. She could not let him join the League without knowing. Truthfully, she thought he’d push her away but it was as though her words released whatever bind had been holding him.

 

Oliver loved her. Like, really loved her. She would always be grateful for the magical time together. Now she had to walk away. 

 

She had known this was coming, she just didn’t know it would be this hard. Despite the pain she was feeling, Felicity would never regret opening her heart to Oliver.

 

\---------->>>>>>

 

Life with Oliver was amazing. He was amazing in a million ways. She was so so lucky to have him in her life. Their time in Ivy Town, while not particularly challenging, was like a honeymoon of sorts. She smiled remembering.

 

Since moving back to Star City there had been more challenges, even a fight after she discovered what happened to Ray but she never doubted her love for Oliver.

 

Now she discovered Oliver has a son. A son that he deliberately kept secret from her. Samantha told her that she made Oliver promise not to tell but still how could he keep something like this from her? From the person, he asked to be his wife? It was simple. Oliver didn’t trust her.

 

How could she marry a man that can’t trust her? She cannot.

 

\---------->>>>>>

 

“I’ve always trusted you. I just don’t trust myself” Oliver told her as the tears streamed down his face. Felicity believed him. She never stopped loving Oliver.

 

She’d learned years ago that loving Oliver Queen was in her DNA. She would always love him. He owned her heart. She tried to date but really she was just going through the motions. 

 

After losing Oliver and bombing Havenrock she was a shell of her former self. She didn’t leave the team. She couldn’t leave the team. Really, she could never leave Oliver, he was a part of her.

 

Now after her experiences this year, she felt like she had a taste of the awfulness that Oliver had years of. Oliver’s PTSD and trust issues were understandable but it never occurred to her that he didn’t trust himself. He thought he was going to destroy them. 

 

Her heart broke a little and understanding came in. This was the first step for them. 

 

When she visited him in the ARGUS hospital later they both understood that things had changed. This time when she walked into the room she did not hesitate to take his hand before the door even closed behind her

 

\---------->>>>>>

 

In Felicity’s five year relationship with Oliver, she had always been the one to control the door to their future. He said I love you first, he was always there for her, she ended things after his lie about William and agreed to taking steps to getting back together after finding out why he lied.

 

Now they were back in Star City and Oliver was the one who closed the door. She understood why. They had discussed that Oliver needed to focus on his son, therefore their relationship would have to be put on hold. But she had no idea it would feel like this.

 

She worked with Oliver in the bunker but she never saw him elsewhere. It hurt being on the other side of the closed door to Oliver’s life. She wondered if this was how he felt last year when they weren’t together. She hoped not because it hurt.

 

It didn’t just hurt, it ached. She missed Oliver, constantly. She loved him with all her heart. He was so near, yet so far away. 

 

Until one day, Oliver asked if she could help William with his math homework, she saw a tiny crack. She was so excited. Maybe this was the moment he let her back in. 

 

William turned out to be a great kid, not that she ever doubt it. Smart like his father, though she knew Oliver would never see it that way. It felt so wonderful to be included she was on cloud nine.

 

So late one night when she heard an unexpected knock on her front door, she was overjoyed to see Oliver. Oliver gave her a key that night, a key to his door. There were no longer be any closed doors between them. Or so she thought….


End file.
